Stand By Me
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Jo has a daughter, a beautiful, blonde haired, green eyed little girl; she was the result of a one night stand with none other than Dean Winchester. Please Read!


**AN: This story is Jo/Dean; I am still grieving over the death of the Harvelles so I thought I would write a story about them and the boys of course, hope you like it! **

**Plot: Jo has a daughter, a beautiful, blonde haired, green eyed little girl; she was the result of a one night stand with none other than Dean Winchester (set after everybody love a clown) and now she hasn't seen him since Duluth, she would of told him then that she was pregnant, if she had known but she didn't and if he would of called like he said he would, she would have told him...that was five years ago and now he's back.**

**Warnings: Violence, scenes of a sexual nature and strong language. **

* * *

Stand By Me 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

* * *

**Chapter One: **Guess who just got back today?

"Yes mom...yeah I know! I promised we'd be there and we will be!" Jo said impatiently down the line, she loved her mom she really did but Ellen did have the tendency to treat her like a 5 year old instead of a 26 year old "mom! Chill out, we'll be there. Right I gotta go...okay... love you too bye!" she said finally hanging up, at least that was the weakly call out the way.

Jo walked behind the bar and smiled, she was glad she had bought this place now, it was perfect, it was just like the roadhouse but bigger and probably even looks a bit better, but the best part was the large farm house type home attached on the back, that and big garden and barn made it a great place for her and her daughter, she was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name, she looked over to the bar to see Bobby stood there with a large grin on his face "Bobby" she said happily as she made her way around the bar to hug the older man.

"How ya doing kid?" he asked.

Jo nodded "can't complain really, I mean look at this place" she exclaimed.

Bobby chuckled and took in his surrounding "sure is a nice place, now where my little grandbaby?" he asked looking around for the bubbly 4 year old.

Jo smiled she loved the fact that Bobby was her baby's surrogate grandfather since her biological one weren't around anymore "She playing pool with Duncan" she said with a laugh, Duncan was a hunter, one of many who come to 'Harvelles' and just like the rest Abby had them all twisted around her little finger and quite frankly Jo found it hilarious "yeah go save the poor man before she cons him out of anymore of his money" Jo laughed, yes her daughter had a nice little trust fund going on, she always seemed to have a knack of conning people out of their money.

Bobby walked up to the pool table and soon the bar was filled with her excited squeals "gwamps" she cried jumping up into his arms.

Bobby lovingly took the little girl in his arms and chuckled and she kissed his cheek "How ya doing kiddo?"

Abby smiled brightly "good! I mwissd you gwamps" she exclaimed latching her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Missed you too baby girl!" he said rubbing her back.

Jo watched the scene with a large smile; she loved to see her little girl smile.

***

Later that Jo leaned against the door to her daughters room, watching her sleep, she couldn't believe how much Abby looked like her father, you could really tell she was his child "Night baby" she whispered to the sleeping girl before pulling her door to.

Jo walked back into the bar area to finish clearing up before she locked up for the night, she had her back to the door when she heard it open "we're closed" she called.

"Even for some old friends?"

Jo's eyes widened, her colour drained and her heart rate quickened, that voice, she hadn't heard that voice since Duluth, she slowly turned around and there he stood, the handsome, broody, love of her life, Dean Winchester, she had to grab onto the bar to keep her legs from buckling "D-Dean" she choked out.

He sent her a crooked grin "hey Jo."

"Hey Sam" she said spotting him behind Dean.

Sam smiled "good to see you again Jo."

Jo offered a small smile "what are you doing here?" she asked, secretly thanking that Abby was asleep.

Dean scratched the back of his head "we stopped by the Roadhouse a few weeks back and your mom told us you had your own bar up here and so we were passing through and decided to stop by" he explained.

Jo's jaw tightened, how can they just turn up on her doorstep after four year but she forced a smile and nodded "could of called" she said flatly before going back to cleaning the dirty glasses.

Dean winced, he knew that was that was a shot at him for not calling after Duluth, he cleared his throat and walked towards the bar "yeah, your right" he agreed "So can we get a beer?"

"One" she said before reaching down to the fridge and got two beers "here" she said putting them down in front of the brothers.

"Nice place you got here Jo" Sam said admiring the bar "noticed you got a big house on the back."

Jo bit her lip nervously and nodded "Yeah it's a great place, so what brings you to Colorado?" she asked changing the topic.

"Poltergeist terrorizing a young couple" Dean explained whilst examining her, five years had been good to her, if it was possible she was even more beautiful now, her hair was much longer and lighter, she was more curvier now, her hip were wider and more womanly and she had filled out up top as well "you look good Jo" he commented.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" she replied still not looking them in the eye.

Sam noticed this and offered her a small smile which she returned; he still couldn't believe what he had done to her, well what Meg did to her in his body and the worst thing was, When Meg told her we could have been great together, he agreed. Jo was everything a man could want in a woman, beauty, brains and strength, his brother was just too stubborn to realise.

"Mommy?" Abby said from the door linking the bar to the main house.

Jo paled yet again, now she will have to tell him, Dean and Sam both looked at her with confusion and she walked over to the little girl and picked her up "what's wrong baby?" she asked placing a kiss on her daughters forehead.

"I had a nightmare" she said hugging Jo tight.

Jo rubbed her back to comfort her "there, there baby it was only a dream" she cooed.

Abby looked up "who are they mommy?" she asked pointing to Sam and Dean.

"Sweetheart these are mommy's friends Sam and Dean" Jo told her daughter.

"Well that explains the bigger boobs" Dean mumbled and Sam elbowed him in the side causing him to wince "Hey there Abby" he said with a smile.

Abby smiled brightly and squirmed in Jo's arms, wanting to be put down; when she was on the ground she wondered over to the brothers and looked up at them her eyes sparkling, Dean smiled at the girl and felt a sense of familiarity and love rush through him "Hi!" she chirped.

"So you married? Boyfriend?" Dean asked with a slight smile.

Jo scratched the back of her head "No" she shook her head.

"I've never met my daddy" Abby said "But mommy tells me he's really cool" she said proudly and it made Jo's heartache.

Dean smiled "How old are you princess?" he asked.

Abby held up four fingers "four!" she said giving him a toothy grin.

Dean chuckled then the laughter stopped when he started doing the math, he had slept with Jo five years ago, in the March to be precise, that would mean..."Jo!"

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!**


End file.
